10 Facts
by valves.stringsn88keys
Summary: Ten facts about various unexpanded-on-in-the-books characters. Starting with the NextGen but more (including OCs) may come later.
1. Theodore Remus Lupin

Theodore "Teddy" Remus Lupin

Born: April 4th, 1998

Parents: Remus and Nymphadora (Tonks) Lupin

Appearance: 6'0" and slim, with naturally light brown hair and brown eyes.

House: Gryffindor

Patronus: brown bear

1) Teddy is a metamorphmagus, like his mother was. He prefers his hair honey-bronze. Or, most often, he'll turn it sky-blue and his eyes bright purple, because they're Vic's favorite.

2) Harry and Andromeda tried to send Teddy to muggle preschool for a couple years, to get him accustomed, but once he had his first bursts of accidental magic they realized that while the incidents were few, they were usually huge.

3) When he was a baby, he didn't seem to like Harry at all, until one afternoon Harry gifted him a photo album of his parents and he sat contentedly on his godfather's lap cooing at pictures. They got along excellently after that.

4) Teddy was a prefect and Head Boy as well. He didn't enjoy his Head Boy years though, as the Head Girl that year kept trying to flirt with him and seemed to think she was entitled to his attentions. Even though he and Vic weren't together yet he found this girl an extreme nuissance.

5) He was the one who taught Vic to fly and play Quidditch, though he himself was never great at the sport.

6) The only things he has left of his parents' is their wedding bands, his dad's briefcase, and some of his mom's jewelry. The rest was auctioned off for charity after the war.

7) If you had to describe Teddy in a word, it'd be "compassionate". He's also told he's friendly and outgoing like his mother, yet calculated and thoughtful like his father.

8) He adores his gran and his Potter-Weasley family, who've adopted him as one of their own, but does miss actual parents sometimes.

9) He and Vic have always been the oldest, the tag-teamed duo "in charge" of the cousins, and no one but himself is surprised to find that he's fallen for her. However, being his parents' son, he's rather slow on the uptake and making a move..

10) Teddy works as an auror, and a brilliant one at that.


	2. Victoire Marie Weasley

Victoire "Vic" Marie Weasley

Born: May 2nd, 2000

Parents: Bill and Fleur (Delacour) Weasley

Appearance: 5'8" with waist-length straight platinum blonde hair and dark blue eyes

House: Gryffindor

Patronus: female cheetah

1) Having inherited her mother's veela beauty, Vic is unforgettable from the get-go. She's not just a tall blonde bombshell; her immaculate complexion, toned build, deep-set eyes and well-practiced sense of awareness make her look almost exotic.

4) Her inner beauty lies in her protectiveness of her family, among other things. She's always been attuned to the resilience of the generation before her, and the blessedness of her own siblings, cousins, and friends, and she'll do anything to keep them all safe.

5) Vic knows she's a catch. That's why she's only been on dates with 3 guys, ever, her husband included. She was never afraid to tell off any son-of-a-motherf*cker who chased her for the wrong reasons (yeah, that was a rare and choice swear-word for her). Or tell off any of her boy-relatives who tried to do so on her behalf, for that matter...

6) Vic was made prefect her 5th year, Quidditch captain her 6th, and Head Girl her 7th year.

7) She's an AMAZING Quidditch player, a keeper on the Gryffindor team her 3rd-7th year before playing professionally 3 seasons (one on reserve and two starting).

8) She loves the beach. And the outdoors in general. And the muggle world. The summer she came of age she took her sister to Muggle Paris, and the two of did a 3-month modeling gig. It's one of her most cherished memories.

9) She'd had a crush on Teddy for forever(and-ever-and-ever) before delightedly responding to his kiss at Platform 9 3/4 before her 7th year. They get engaged the spring she graduates, and married soon after.

10) Vic's got a knack for languages. She spoke french from childhood, like her siblings, picked up Russian from her best friend at Hogwarts, and got an O on her Ancient Runes NEWT. When she retires from Quidditch to start a family, she works from home translating books.


	3. Dominique Gabrielle Weasley

Dominique "Domi" Gabrielle Weasley

Born: December 16th, 2001

Parents: Bill and Fleur (Delacour) Weasley

Appearance: a slim 5'9" with baby blue eyes and long, wavy golden-blonde hair

House: Gryffindor

Patronus: dolphin

1) While her maman is one of the few who always calls Vic "Victoire", she's the one who gave Dominique the nickname "Domi", and Domi always loves hearing her mother's soft voice and sweet french accent speak to her.

2) She's beautiful, but less in an exotic-Veela way than her sister and more in a muggle-supermodel-next-door way. For example, if she goes outside and is very careful, Domi can tan. Her features are also softer than either of her siblings' and she's almost always smiling.

3) Domi wore a skirt every day of her last year of school.

4) Domi's a dreamer (like Tante Gabrielle, maman says). In school she was always laughing at anything, doodling in her notes, a romantic and girly-girl to the core...until she hit the quidditch pitch, where she was a fierce beater for on the house her 3rd-7th years.

5) When her year's female prefect gets Head Girl, Domi becomes the 7th year prefect.

6) She got her second ear piercings her 5th year, and a belly-button ring when she came of age. Had some quality bonding with her dad when Nana Molly found out, too.

7) Her favorite part of her trip to Muggle France with her sister? The _food_. Domi thinks she ate more that summer than at every holiday-at-the-Burrow she'd been to to date combined.

8) Of course, #7 is partially due to the fact that Domi's one of those who just never seems to gain weight. She kind of wishes she could put on some curves though; she tends to feel too tall and skinny for clothes she likes to fit like she wants them to, and has a habit of magic-ing them to fit differently than they normally would regardless.

9) She dated around at Hogwarts but was always too up-in-the-clouds to settle. At 25, she runs into Andy, a widowed former housemate and Quidditch teammate, with his daughter on a muggle train. They marry two years later.

10) After Hogwarts, Domi becomes a teacher at a wizarding primary school.


	4. Molly Aurora Weasley

Molly Aurora Weasley

Born: February 12th, 2002

Parents: Percy and Audrey (Devereaux) Weasley

Appearance: 5'2", petite but curvy, hair in shoulder-length auburn ringlets, brown eyes, naturally tan but freckles a lot

House: Gryffindor

Patronus: chihuahua

1) Grandpa Weasley was the first person to call her "Molls", and only calls her that.

2) Besides her cousins, Molly has never been that great with kids, particularly other girls.

3) She's been called a "tiny bundle of spunk and spitfire" before. She thinks of it as a life-defining moment.

4) She's a quick learner (and therefore, she gets rather impatient if she has to tell someone something twice).

5) Once, in a particularly nasty breakup, she called the boy a "cheating b*stard son of a b*tch". He called her "stupid wh*re traitor-spawn". She punched him in the face. Percy thought, "she gets her flair for drama from her mother..." but couldn't bring himself to completely censure his daughter's use of violence.

6) Molls is in the same year as her cousin and best friend, Domi. She feels their personalities complement each other perfectly, and she's also the other Gryffindor beater for the same years.

7) Her love of creative writing is her secret, known only by her best friend Michael (she didn't want Domi to tell the whole entire family, obviously...). Her 7th year, the same year she and Michael start dating, Molls begins publishing her stories under a pseudonym in the Prophet.

8) She gets discovered for real not long after she finishes Hogwarts, and gleefully makes "novelist" her primary occupation (the waitressing job she'd picked up pays the bills, but it's a necessary evil she's accepted).

9) For all her bold, carefree sass and fearless personality, Molly cannot sit through scary movies or stories. She gets far too absorbed in plotlines.

10) Molls' favorite color is orange and she does housework when stressed.


	5. Lucy Penelope Weasley

Lucy Penelope Weasley

Born: March 23rd, 2004

Parents: Percy and Audrey (Devereaux) Weasley

Appearance: 5'5", medium complexion, doesn't freckle, hazel eyes, curly brown hair and bangs

House: Gryffindor

Patronus: Emporer penguin

1) Lucy was named after her mom's favorite book character (Lucy Pevensie), and her dad's first girlfriend (whom before Lucy's birth he'd recently learned was killed in the war).

3) She's rather glad that she's the only Weasley in her house and her year.

4) In fact, Lucy considers herself rather average and unsuspecting-looking for a Weasley. She's average height, not quite as tan as her sister but not nearly as pale as the rest of the Weasley girls, and lacks the conspicuous hair or freckles. For awhile she was self-conscious about her "plain-ness" but now she appreciates it.

5) She's hopeless at Quidditch.

6) She's the quietest Weasley. Her personality doesn't come out of her mouth, but rather shines through her soft, wise eyes.

7) As proud of her unique normalcy as she is, Lucy is still fiercely loyal to her family. She goes to the Quidditch matches, she tutors when needed, and you'd better _not_ insult a ginger around her, if you know what's good for you.

8) She was a prefect and Head Girl at Hogwarts.

9) Her best subjects were Potions and Charms, and she becomes a healer.

10) Nana's sugar cookies are her ultimate weakness.


	6. James Sirius Potter

James Sirius Potter

Born: July 14th, 2005

Parents: Harry and Ginny (Weasley) Potter

Appearance: brown eyes, dark brown hair, about 5'8", has a few of those infamous Weasley freckles

House: Gryffindor

Patronus: Lion

1) James looks almost exactly like his dad, but with his mother's eyes (sound familiar? most people actually usually don't notice, but yeah, he knows).

2) He definitely has his dad's eyesight, though he insisted he was mature enough to wear contact lenses as soon as he turned eleven.

3) Yes, he's a mop-top troublemaker, as the name would suggest.

4) Yes, he some how ended up Head Boy...(something about "charismatic natural leader"...)

5) Yes, he was a Quidditch star. He was sick ("sick") during tryouts his first year, but made chaser his 2nd-7th years (captaining the team his 6th and 7th) before going on to play professionally for 7 seasons.

6) After he retires from Quidditch, he goes to work at Uncle George's shop, and eventually inherits the business with his cousin Freddie.

7) His willingness to work is really something worth noting. While he only masterminded about half the pranks he played, he made sure they were executed to perfection. And while yes, he may have messed around or slept through classes, he turned in all his assignments on time.

8) He was consistently best in his year at Defense Against the Dark Arts, but his favorite subject was transfiguration.

9) James is brilliant with women - not a flirt or player per se, but brilliant (Ginny knows she taught him well). Of course, it all culminates when one day during a Quidditch match when he's 20, a pretty redhead muggleborn in the stands catches his eye...they live happily ever after.

10) He's only _slightly_ over protective of his younger siblings. And all his cousins in general. He is the true first-born male after all.


	7. Rose Elizabeth Weasley

Rose Elizabeth Weasley

Born: December 28th, 2005

Parents: Ron and Hermione (Granger) Weasley

Appearance: fair-skinned, extremely freckly, 5'6", round features, wild copper-colored hair and sparkly chocolate-brown eyes

House: Gryffindor

Patronus: barn owl

1) Nana Molly says Rose looks just like her when she was young.

2) She was, of course, house prefect and Head Girl at Hogwarts.

3) Rose really is a nice girl, but if you had to pick, she's the one you love to hate; a genius and knows it though never flaunts it, but will plainly show her opinion of things she dislikes, and will argue any point she has to make, until she's right.

4) Her copper-ginger hair is something else entirely. It starts off in wild and bushy curls, but coils tighter as it gets longer, and sits halfway down her back. Like her mom, Rose has to wash and braid it every night before she goes to bed, otherwise it's absolutely monstrous in the mornings, and even then it takes about half an hour just to tame. Very few people know this outside of her family and her Hogwarts roommates though, and she makes sure it stays that way.

5) Rose interns a year after graduation before officially entering the Ministry of Magic's department of magical law.

6) Most everyone stopped calling her "Rosie" by the time she turned 14, except her dad. And James...(she'd make him quit it if she could).

7) Rose is god-awful at flying (not scared of heights like Hermione, just awful at flying). She happily watches her family's Quidditch games from the ground with Lucy though, of course.

8) Her mom taught her how to play piano and how to cook (she makes a mean lasagna). She also inherited her mom's passion for books and school and learning - she's best in her year at everything except Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts, which is saying something seeing how she's the same year as Al and Scorpius.

9) Her dad taught her how to play chess, but she never quite had a knack for it...she's a hopeless daddy's girl nevertheless.

10) Rose and Scorpius start to date their 6th year...everyone saw it coming but Ron.


	8. Albus Severus Potter

Albus "Al" Severus Potter

Born: March 26th, 2006

Parents: Harry and Ginny (Weasley) Potter

Appearance: long-ish straight black hair and green eyes, pale skin, about 5'7", wears glasses

House: Gryffindor

Patronus: elephant

1) He was almost 4 weeks premature.

2) Call him anything other but "Al" and die.

3) When he was little, Ginny always kept his hair clean-cut (since she couldn't do anything about her other two kids' or husband's hair...). However, about his 5th year of school he started growing it out.

4) Al's always been more subdued than most of his cousins; he had a rougher time living under his namesakes growing up than his brother did and went through a rather angsty phase during which he picked up both smoking, which he couldn't seem to drop until he had kids, and a thing for muggle rap, which he never could shake.

5) Yes, he has his Grandma Lily's eyes.

6) Al is very thoughtful.

7) He's the second first-year (and second youngest) Quidditch player Hogwarts has ever had. And he also knows the real reason James didn't go out for Quidditch his first year was because he wanted to see where Al would end up at Hogwarts, because they always play together.

8) One of the things Al is most grateful for in life is that he didn't have to wait as along as Harry did for his two best friends to finally get it together and start dating.

9) Like Harry, he falls in love with a friend's sister who's a year under him, and ends up married to the lovely Gen Longbottom.

10) Al could have played professional Quidditch, but opts out and goes to work in broom design/development after school.


	9. Louis William Weasley

Louis William Weasley

Born: November 1st, 2006

Parents: Bill and Fleur (Delacour) Weasley

Appearance: 6'1", slim, bright blue eyes, strawberry-blond hair, a few freckles

House: Ravenclaw

Patronus: mau cat

1) Louis was born a month early. He was a surprise baby, as Bill and Fleur hadn't been planning on having anymore kids after their two daughters were born so close and so early in their marriage.

2) He was also a surprise son, as women with any more than 1/8 veela blood don't often have boys. Bill couldn't have been more excited.

3) He's kind of the brooding, eccentric type. The "mysterious" persona, along with the Ravenclaw smarts and dashing good looks, means women are infinitely attracted to him.

4) However, Louis is gay. He comes out to his family at the end of his 5th year, only to find out most of them already knew.

5) Once he grew up and settled into a stable career, Louis became known for purchasing some odd things. For example, he owns a muggle tuba and a small cabin in Poland.

6) His biggest pet peeve is when his sisters call him Lou-Lou.

7) Louis played chaser for the Ravenclaw team during his 6th and 7th year.

8) He's always been fascinated by his father's stories of Egypt...

9)...which inspire his own focus on Egypt and Northern Africa during his career as a magical historian.

10) Louis' favorite color is silver.


	10. Frederick Arthur Weasley

Frederick Arthur Weasley

Born: April 2nd, 2007

Parents: George and Angelina (Johnson) Weasley

Appearance: an athletic 6'1", round brown eyes, frizzy dark cherry-red hair kept buzzed

House: Gryffindor

Patronus: Lionfish

1) He was born at 11:50am (yes, he's older and proud of it).

2) He goes by Fred (Freddie ONLY to James, Lily, Nana and Gramps, and his immediate family).

3) Fred had a reputation as a notorious womanizer and tease at school.

4) He plays chaser on the house Quidditch team his 4th-7th years.

5) He loves living up to his namesake for the most part, though sometimes he'll catch his dad or Nana giving him a bittersweet look for it, and wish he hadn't done whatever he did.

6) Fred is very go-with-the-flow and surprisingly mature for his age, chill enough that when he gets to Hogwarts he immediately fits in with James and his best friend, making him the 3rd in their crew of pranksters.

7) Once, his sister got him a baseball cap from a thrift store. It was muggle AND american and he thought it was the coolest thing ever.

8) Fred start's working at his dad's shop the summer before his 3rd year, and goes straight to work full-time at Wheezes after he graduates. He eventually inherits the shop (with James) when George retires.

9) Like his namesake, Fred is surprisingly good with numbers, and often helps Percy handle (later managing entirely himself) the number-crunching aspect of keeping Wheezes up and running.

10) Fred once choked on peas as a toddler, and ever since can't stand eating them. Growing up, he made Roxy eat all his.


	11. Roxanne Katerina Weasley

Roxanne "Roxy" Katerina Weasley.

Born: April 2nd, 2007

Parents: George and Angelina (Johnson) Weasley

Appearance: 5'8", tall, athletic, big brown eyes, dark cherry-red hair, dark skin, scattered freckles

House: Gryffindor

Patronus: octopus

1) She was born at 12:08 in the afternoon (yes, she's younger and uses it to her advantage).

2) When she was little Angie read her Pippi Longstocking, and she wore her hair in two braids daily for years. About her 4th year she cut it to a pixie, and has worn it like that ever since.

3) Rox makes the Quidditch team her 4th year, and with Fred completes the trio of chasers.

4) She generally doesn't mention it, but her favorite color is pink, and has been her entire life (she thinks it has something to do with those magenta work robes her dad's employees wear...). When she starts working at Wheezes the summer she's 13, she dyes a pink streak in her hair to honor her new status in the shop.

5) Roxy's definitely a tomboy, hanging with James and Freddie (pranksters..) growing up. Of her female cousins though, she's always gotten along best with Lucy and Lily.

6) Her ingenuity and creativity are Roxy's defining qualities. Some of Hogwarts' best pranks of their era were her idea (not James'). Some of George's best marketing taglines and images were also of Roxy's design. She's got a knack for sculpting and carving (jack-o-lanterns are her favorite). She has a tattoo of a paintbrush, chisel, and inkwell on her left shoulder.

7) She's also a people person; like Vic she empathizes well with feel of a person or a crowd.

8) She loves muggle thrift shops and muggle art and photography.

9) No one knows where "Katerina" came from. When Angelina found out she was pregnant with twins, she agreed to name the girl while George would name the boy. "Roxanne" came from the song by The Police (Angie's muggleborn mom's favorite band, so she heard the song all the time when she was growing up) but "Katerina" just kind of popped into her head and stuck.

10) After graduation, Roxy works at Wheezes for awhile, but eventually leaves (not long before James retires from Quidditch, conveniently) to go work at a marketing agency.


	12. Hugo John Weasley

Hugo John Weasley

Born: January 30th, 2008

Parents: Ron and Hermione (Granger) Weasley

Appearance: light-auburn/brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, 5'10", tall and lanky, lots of freckles

House: Hufflepuff

Patronus: albatross

1) Hugo was actually born Weasley-ginger, with the same copper colored hair as his sister, but after a few years it toned down to a slightly-reddish golden-brown.

2) He's never minded being a Hufflepuff. That's where he met his best friend and future wife, Carissa.

3) Hugo's kind of a hipster.

4) He plays quidditch with his family, and is a good keeper and decent beater, but never went out for the house team and school (the whole hipster thing...)

5) Hugo has a tendency to do random, spontaneous things; although his childhood best friend was Lily, he and Louis understand each other day-to-day better than anyone else.

6) Like many wizarding children, he got his first pet when he left for Hogwarts. Unlike most children, it was a toad, and he named her Octavia.

7) Like his sister, Hugo learned to play chess from Ron, and has always been better at it than Rose. His other favorite thing to do with Ron is eat.

8) His favorite thing to do with Hermione is sudoku and crossword puzzles.

9) Hugo was a prefect.

10) Hugo loves animals. His favorite subject was Care of Magical Creatures (took it all the way to NEWT level), and after Hogwarts he goes to work at Eeylop's.


	13. Lily Luna Potter

Lily Luna Potter

Born: March 5th, 2008

Parents: Harry and Ginny (Weasley) Potter

Appearance: long, straight, bold-red hair and green-gold eyes, 5'4", heart-shaped face and freckles

House: Gryffindor

Patronus: oriental cat

1) From the moment she entered the world she was the tabloid/press/media's "Potter Princess"...the most annoying moniker to ever grace the wizarding world, Lily feels.

2) Lily loves dresses, eyeliner, and the color yellow, and hates hats, lizards, and all green vegetables.

3) Her narrow golden-green eyes puzzled Harry and Ginny for the longest time, as they weren't quite like any of her parents' or aunts and uncles'...until Petunia showed up one day for a reconciliatory visit (Lil is now Petunia's only and favorite great-niece).

4) Her middle name, Luna, honors both Luna Lovegood, who saved her mother's life once before James was born, and Remus Lupin, the third maurauder Harry learned from and loved dearly.

5) She's plenty clever, finding ways to get her brothers in trouble many a time. She's also quite perceptive - she's the first in her family to figure out that Rose is in love with Scorpius (before either of the two of them, of course), and is the third after Vic and Hugo to realize that Louis is gay.

6) Her 3rd and 4th years, Lily makes the house Quidditch team as a reserve chaser/seeker, stepping in for her brothers/cousins as they go in and out of detentions/hospital wing visits/etc. She starts as chaser her 5th-7th years, captaining the team her 7th to win the House Cup.

7) Lily doesn't really date until her 6th year (stupid James, Al, Teddy, Fred, and even Hugo...). And although she's more than capable of standing up for herself, she secretly doesn't mind that much that all her older relatives will, too.

8) Her childhood best friends were Hugo, Louis, and the Scamander twins, with whom she played pretend and had adventures and was never babied (more often than not she got the chance to play mother, instead). This close relationship continued through Hogwarts.

9) Lily grows up to be a photographer for the Prophet.

10) Ever since she started school, Lily's always had a pet cat. At this point she doesn't know what she'd do without one.


	14. The Malfoy Family

The Malfoys

1) Draco Malfoy only went to visit his father in prison once. Though he'd once teased Harry for fainting from dementors, after his war experiences Draco could barely keep upright himself, and his one Azkaban visit was absolutely miserable.

2) Draco went back to Hogwarts the year after the War ended. He was war-worn and unsure of what his best next step should be, so to bide his time and figure out what to do he did his 7th year.

3) That's where he met the dark-eyed, dark-haired Astoria Greengrass, a Slytherin two years his junior, to who he'd never before paid much attention. Being at Hogwarts during the war helped Astoria shake her own born-and-bred pureblood ideology eventually.

4) Draco and Astoria eventually found themselves among the "reformed" group of purebloods and agreed, when they married, that they'd do their best to support the tolerance and acceptance of the new post-war world.

5) Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was born in November 2006. In looks he resembles his father, with a bit darker hair.

6) Scorp gets sorted into Ravenclaw, and his parents couldn't be prouder.

7) Actually, Scorp is secretly petrified of snakes.

8) As fate would have it, Scorpius makes fast friends with Al Potter and Rosie Weasley during his first Hogwarts Express ride…Draco and Ron bear with it, but Hermione and Astoria decide they get along as well.

9) When Scorp is made prefect and ends up sharing his rounds with Rose, he starts to fall for her. He's terrified, but 6th year decides, to-hell-with-it-all, he'll ask her out anyways.

10) When the couple is made Head Boy and Girl together, Draco wonders if Headmistress McGonagall's mind has gone the same way as Dumbledore's –that is, completely lost.


	15. The Longbottom Family

The Longbottoms

1) Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott both returned to Hogwarts for another year as well. They became friends, but Hannah didn't realize just how much Neville had grown up until he showed up for a drink one afternoon while Hannah was helping her great-uncle Tom at the Leaky Cauldron.

2) When Hannah got off work that day the two of them had a long talk, unloading their thoughts about life during and after the war. They both felt a bit silly, sharing these things with someone they barely knew, but each needed the other.

3) Hannah was the one to ask Neville out.

4) Only 4 months into their marriage, Hannah learned she was pregnant, and their first son was born just before Al Potter. As much as Neville'd loathed his grandmother growing up, she had just passed away, and so the child was named Augustus Frank Longbottom, after her and Neville's father.

5) Hannah was pregnant again only a month after Auggie's birth (Neville and Hannah took their share of teasing for this), and had a beautiful daughter. She was named Alice, by Neville's request, but Hannah insisted they not put the burden of two namesakes on their second child as well, so she picked the middle name Genevieve.

6) Calling Alice Genevieve anything but "Gen" is highly not recommended. She's often the keen and feisty to her boyfriend Al's planned and thoughtful.

7) Neville and Hannah weren't planning on any more kids, but Amber Cecile came along anyways and is two years under her sister.

8) As Herbology professor, Neville learns some things about his kids at Hogwarts that he wouldn't have expected. For example, Gen has a lovely singing voice and Auggie gets quite good at Quidditch, while Amber has an inexplicable knack for potions.

9) Amber is the only of the 3 children to take after Hannah; Auggie and Gen are of medium height and rounder build, with dark hair, while Amber has sharper features and dirty-blonde hair she keeps cut short.

10) Auggie on the other hand is the only Hufflepuff, like Hannah. The girls are both Gryffindor.


	16. The Scamander Family

The Scamanders

1) Luna Lovegood and her father had always been extremely close, but she was devastated that he had tried to turn in Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Her trip home for the winter holidays of her last Hogwarts year was rather strained –she spent a lot of time visiting the Burrow.

2) Xeno planned a global excursion as a graduation gift for Luna, to help them reconnect. Though nothing was "discovered", the trip was successful for the two. It was also on this trip that Xeno took Luna to visit Newt Scamander, his old friend and an infamous naturalist.

3) Luna got to talking Newt's grandson Rolf, who was a few years her junior but had been homeschooled and therefore had also just finished his education. Rolf joined Luna and Xeno for the remainder of their trip.

4) Although Rolf was raised by his grandparents in a very liberal home, he'd always felt the pressure of living up to his grandfather's reputation. Luna helped him relax and seriously pursue his ideas.

5) Marriage never really crossed their minds until Luna went to visit the Potters when Lily Luna was born. There was no proposal, but they decided they should, so they had a small ceremony that September.

6) Luna knew intuitively she was pregnant, and with twins, before she even went to the Healer.

7) The twins were born October 30, 2009, two days after their mother's 29th birthday.

8) Lorcan is older, taller, calm, intellectual, friendly, a Ravenclaw, and is in love with Lily. He has shaggy blonde hair and glasses.

9) Lysander is younger, more out of the box, has lighter hair he keeps in a ponytail, and is also Ravenclaw. He's the seeker on their Quidditch team his 6th and 7th years.

10) The Scamander family as a whole remained close the Weasleys over the years, taking over Xeno's old place and becoming neighbors, spending many a weekend and holiday at the Burrow.


End file.
